


Salut princesse

by Nelja



Category: Bleach
Genre: Birthday, Drabble Collection, F/M, Flirting, Humor, Pre-Canon, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand Urahara et Yoruichi étaient jeunes, et qu'il flirtait avec elle...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Repas de famille

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Tite Kubo.

La première - et la dernière - fois qu'Urahara Kisuke est invité à un repas du clan Shinhouin, il pince les fesses des servantes, critique le choix du vin, et explique à la maîtresse de maison que ses perles ne lui vont pas au teint, et qu'elle ferait mieux de déjà les léguer à sa fille.

"Tu sais que ce n'est pas comme ça que mes parents vont approuver notre relation." dit Yoruichi en riant.

Il s'incline, lui baise la main. "S'ils approuvaient, princesse, ce ne serait plus drôle."

Elle ne peut s'empêcher d'être d'accord.


	2. Bénédiction cachée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les dates d'anniversaire sont prises dans le character book.

"Quand est ton anniversaire ?" lui demande Kisuke avec cette exaspérante expression détachée qui ne laisse pas percevoir s'il s'intéresse vraiment à la réponse.

"Le premier janvier." répond Yoruichi. "Je crois que personne ne me le souhaite jamais. Trop embrouillés avec leurs voeux de nouvel an."

"Encore un point commun." sourit Kisuke. "Trente-et-un décembre, pour moi."

"Oh," dit-elle, "tu connais donc ça aussi ?"

"Une bénédiction, une bénédiction cachée." dit-il en souriant. "Si personne ne nous souhaite jamais notre anniversaire, princesse, nous serons jeunes pour toujours." ; et son assurance aussi est à la fois profondément énervante et irrésistible.


End file.
